cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide and Seek with Unicorn
Event Summary Hide and Seek with Unicorn was a Catching Event available from 02/29/2016 to 03/07/2016 with "Fantasy" themed rewards. Event Characters * Blue Unicorn * Black Unicorn * Pink Unicorn * White Unicorn * Golden Unicorn Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Catch 80 or 270 Pink Unicorn to get rewards (From 03/01/2016 (Tue) 15:00 to 03/02/2016 (Wed) 22:00 (JST)) Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 20 or 45 Black Unicorn to get rewards.(From 03/02/2016 (Wed) 15:00 to 03/03/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Limited Time Bonus 3 Capture 20 or 45 Golden Unicorn to get rewards. (From 03/03/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 03/07/2016 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Show Items) Small Bird House Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Small Bird House Decor2 ver.1 Additional Rewards Reach 3,200,000, 6,700,00, or 18,00,00 Capture Points to get rewards. (From 03/01/2016 (Tue) 15:00 to 03/03/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Club Bonus Catch Blue Unicorn with your Club Members to collect Lily to exchange for more items. Depending on how much you catch for each term. * 1st Round: (From 03/01/2016 (Tue) 15:00 to 03/03/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) * 2nd Round: (From 03/03/2016 Thu) 15:00 to 03/07/2016 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Banner) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Club Bonus.jpg|Club Bonus Chart (Bonus) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Club Bonus.jpg|Club Bonus Images Displays How To (Help) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - How to 1.jpg|Home (Help) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - How to 2.jpg|Basics Special Packs (Packs) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 Others (Story) Hide and Seek with Unicorn.jpg|Story (Display) Hide and Seek with Unicorn.jpg|Display (Lotto) Hide and Seek with Unicorn.jpg|Lucky Lotto (Face Accessories) Fairy Wing Pin ver.A green.png|(Face Accessories) Fairy Wing Pin ver.A green (Face Accessories) Fairy Wing Pin ver.A pink.png|(Face Accessories) Fairy Wing Pin ver.A pink (Promo) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Coin Purchase Promo.jpg Rewards (Banner) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Catch Points Banner.jpg|Catch Points Banner (Banner) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Solo Ranking Banner.jpg|Solo Ranking Banner Capture Points Rewards * (Pant&Skirt) Item - 23,000 Capture Points * (Back Accessories) Item - 200,000 Capture Points * (Outerwear) Item - 1,870,000 Capture Points * (Hairstyle) Item - 3,820,000 Capture Points * (Tops) Item - 6,840,000 Capture Points * (Show Items) Item - 19,500,000 Capture Points * (Tops) Item - 29,100,000 Capture Points * (Show Items) Unicorn Play Forest Stage ver.1 - 58,000,000 Capture Points (Rewards) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Catch Rewards 1.jpg (Rewards) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Catch Rewards 2.jpg (Rewards) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Catch Rewards 3.jpg (Show Items) Unicorn Play Forest Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Unicorn Play Forest Stage ver.1 Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Unicorn Ruins Stage ver.1 * (Face) Drooping Eyebrows Smiling Face ver.A blue * (Show Items) Snow Melted Flower Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Gorgeous Bi Color Dress ver.A pink * (Show Items) Frozen Flower Decor1 ver.1 * (Tops) Sexy Asymmetry Dress ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Very Long Ponytail ver.A green * (Avatar Decor) Leaning in Unicorn ver.A white * (Head Accessories) Unicorn Horn and Tail ver.A white * (Back Accessories) Big Gradation Wings ver.A green * (Face Accessories) Unicorn Ears ver.A white (Show Items) Snow Melted Flower Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Snow Melted Flower Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Gorgeous Bi Color Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Gorgeous Bi Color Dress ver.A pink (Show Items) Frozen Flower Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Frozen Flower Decor1 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Very Long Ponytail ver.A green.png|(Hairstyle) Very Long Ponytail ver.A green (Head Accessories) Unicorn Horn and Tail ver.A white.png|(Head Accessories) Unicorn Horn and Tail ver.A white (Back Accessories) Big Gradation Wings ver.A green.png| (Back Accessories) Big Gradation Wings ver.A green (Face Accessories) Unicorn Ears ver.A white.png|(Face Accessories) Unicorn Ears ver.A white Shows (Show) Hide and Seek with Unicorn - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 Category:Unicorns Category:Fantasy Category:Hero Category:Pure Category:Simple & Clean Category:Innocent Girl Category:Animals Category:Fairies